<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страшные сказки by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048283">Страшные сказки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al'>Dear_Al</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021'>WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Horror, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Young Love, fairytales - Freeform, ДЛМ, Сказки, ужасы</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В Дурмштранге длинными зимними ночами рассказывали страшные истории. Сколько их знает Геллерт?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Grindeldore || Тексты от G до T [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Страшные сказки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile">Bry_S</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="glass">
<p></p><div class="ep"><p>
      <em>В обличье воронов теснились мы вместе,</em>
    </p><p><em> Она вошла </em>—<em> звездою с неба упала.</em></p><p>
      <em> Я пятым был на том проклятом насесте,</em>
    </p><p>
      <em> Она смотрела, только не узнавала.</em>
    </p><p>
      <em>(с) Канцлер Ги «Воршула»</em>
    </p></div><p> </p><p>Идея с совместной ночевкой принадлежала Ариане. Ее же, в свою очередь, вдохновили рассказы Геллерта о зимних буранах, которые воспитанники Дурмштранга пережидали, сидя кружком на шкурах у камина и травя байки ночи напролет. Даже с Ватоушными чарами спать под завывания ветра, скрип оконных переплетов и шорох черепицы было абсолютно невозможно. Кроме того, помимо баек у них еще обычно были при себе бутыли с травяными настоями, распивать которые днем под пристальным вниманием профессоров было попросту небезопасно для спины и задницы, но об этом Геллерт предпочел умолчать. Альбус все дурманящие разум средства откровенно презирал, а получить от него недоуменно-укоризненный взгляд совершенно не хотелось. Так что Ариане достался изрядно сокращенный и облагороженный вариант их посиделок, который она, разумеется, загорелась повторить. Тетушка, присутствовавшая при разговоре, и не упускающая возможности побаловать «бедную девочку», идею тоже одобрила. А одобрив, не замедлила воплотить. </p><p> </p><p>— Ну вот что, молодой человек! — грозно объявила она несколько дней спустя, войдя в гостиную и обнаружив Геллерта прижавшимся носом к стеклу. Он мрачно гипнотизировал едва видное за струями ливня соседское окно: Альбус сову жалел и в такую погоду гонять отказывался, так что заняться было совершенно нечем. — От твоего смурного вида скоро сливки в погребе свернутся, а мне нужно закончить статью, потом еще ответить на письма… Да и что старуха вроде меня знает о развлечениях молодежи? </p><p>Она дождалась вежливых протестов внучатого племянника, отмела их царственным взмахом руки, и продолжила:</p><p>— Веселиться лучше в компании ровесников. Я соберу тебе корзинку с ужином, и ты отнесешь его Альбусу, его брату и сестре. Скажешь, это моя плата за то, чтобы ненадолго избавиться от тебя. Я хочу закончить с делами в тишине, а вы сможете славно поболтать без моего надзора, раз уж Ариане хочется послушать сказки да выдумки в непогоду. У бедняжки так мало развлечений!</p><p> </p><p>Слово с делом у Батильды расходились редко, и через полчаса слегка подмокший, несмотря на чары и малое расстояние, Геллерт оказался на пороге Дамблдоров с корзинкой снеди.</p><p>— Тетя Тильда меня выгнала до завтра, — сообщил он открывшему дверь Альбусу, вручая ему упакованный тетушкой ужин. — У нее статья, письма и совет Малдуна на середине описания, так что, если вы не сжалитесь и не приютите меня, придется мне ночевать на улице в луже!</p><p>— Тебе там самое место, — не преминул заметить высунувшийся из кухни Аберфорт.</p><p>— Эйб... — вздохнул его старший брат и бросил в Геллерта согревающие чары. — Проходи скорее! Сейчас я принесу Бодроперцовое зелье.</p><p>— Ну вот еще! — возмутился было Геллерт, стягивая нога об ногу мокрые сапоги, но неожиданно звонко чихнул. Альбус усмехнулся и поманил его за собой. Похоже, деваться от унижения клубами дыма из ушей было некуда… Разве что обратно под дождь.</p><p> </p><p>Мерзкое на вкус зелье Альбус, оглянувшись по сторонам, подсластил быстрым поцелуем, но стоило Геллерту потянуться за вторым, как в дверях возникла Ариана. Альбус тут же отодвинулся на приличное расстояние, деланно засмеялся, заговорил о чем-то незначительном, убирая на место склянку, а после они уже все вместе взялись устраивать возле камина подобие пикника. Постелили клетчатый плед, на котором расставили тарелки и плошки, место в центре занял тетушкин пирог с почками, Аберфорт с ворчанием принялся возиться с дровами, Альбус принес вилки и ножи, а их сестра, непривычно деятельная, взялась расставлять бокалы для лимонада и даже запела себе под нос песенку про глупого мотылька. Обычно Ариану было не видно и не слышно, и Геллерт неизменно терялся, оказываясь рядом с ней. Он любил загадки, но в этой шкатулке вместо двойного дна словно бы не было совсем никакого. В Дурмштранге к четырнадцати ты уже боец, независимо от пола, Ариана же была… как тень. Она ускользала от всего, что могло огорчить или причинить боль, и словно выцветала, как и ее едва заметная магия, когда на нее обращали внимание. Не сквиб и не полноценный маг, что-то непонятное. Слова и взгляды и вовсе проходили сквозь нее, как сквозь призрака, так что Геллерту во время разговора то и дело хотелось встряхнуть мелкую за плечо и переспросить, слушала ли она его вообще или внимала песням фей в своей голове. Но сегодня все было по другому. Словно в противовес погоде, Ариана сияла, болтала втрое больше обычного и лихорадочно хваталась за любое дело под обеспокоенными взглядами братьев.</p><p>— Будет тебе, Ариана, присядь, отдохни, — обеспокоенно заметил, наконец, Альбус, но та только отмахнулась.</p><p>— Перестань, я совсем не устала! К столу нужны цветы…</p><p>— На улице дождь, — резонно заметил Аберфорт и попытался поймать сестру за руку, но та отпрыгнула, мотая головой.</p><p>— Я быстро!</p><p>— Зачем на улицу? — удивленно поинтересовался Геллерт и, слегка красуясь, поднял палочку. Шепнул заклинание, изогнув кисть, и один из бокалов на столе превратился в узкую изящную вазу, из которой выглядывала охапка белых роз, свежих и ароматных, с капельками росы. Пустячное заклинание, трансфигурация недостойная серьезного мага, и вот, пригодилось… Геллерт с улыбкой оглянулся на Альбуса, желая убедиться, что тот оценил количество воспроизведенных им деталей.</p><p>— Что ты творишь?! — Аберфорт с искаженным от ярости лицом сжал кулаки, как будто бы замерший в недоумении Геллерт наколдовал посреди их гостиной не букет, а растревоженную гадюку. И Альбус за него не вступился — он уже стоял возле побледневшей Арианы, придерживая ее за плечи. Мелкая смотрела на цветы расширившимися глазами и подрагивала, над верхней губой у нее выступили капельки пота, хотя в комнате было совсем не жарко. Но удивительнее всего вела себя ее магия. Обычно едва заметная, слабая настолько, что даже Люмос светил не лучше старой гнилушки в лесу, сейчас она заполнила своим потрескивающим присутствием все пространство маленькой гостиной.</p><p>— Ариана! Посмотри на меня! — Альбус, одной рукой обнимая сестру, медленно потянулся за палочкой, но неожиданно вскрикнул и затряс рукой — та плюнула в него искрами и покатилась по полу. Искры крутились в воздухе, их становилось все больше и больше, они словно сыпались с волос Арианы, которая тихо, испуганно завыла, пытаясь закрыть лицо руками. Аберфорт, махнув рукой на Геллерта, бросился к ней и отлетел в сторону — уплотнившийся воздух отшвырнул его, как нашкодившего кутенка. Ваза с розами поднялась в воздух, закрутилась и лопнула с неприятным звоном: на пол посыпались белые лепестки, укрывая собой трясущего обожженной рукой Альбуса.</p><p>— Хватит! — выкрикнул Геллерт и взмахнул палочкой, делая вид, что хочет с ее помощью остановить творящееся безумие. Его палочка тоже плюнула искрами, больно уколола ладонь, вырываясь из руки… Заклинание Заколдованного сна он бросил невербально, левой рукой, надеясь, что ничего не напутал в сложной формуле. Ариана пошатнулась, вздрогнула… и упала ничком на пол.</p><p> </p><p>— Белые розы были любимыми цветами нашей матери. Прости, Геллерт, тебе неоткуда было это знать, — склонившийся над сестрой Альбус прикрыл глаза и с силой нажал на переносицу. — Я… Ариана… У нее слабые нервы и нестабильная магия. Я должен был предупредить тебя, но…</p><p>— Для начала ты вообще не должен был пускать его в наш дом, придурок! Но пусть проваливает хотя бы теперь! — влез Аберфорт, и Геллерт с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не кинуть в него каким-нибудь проклятием.</p><p>— Раз от тебя всей помощи только помои изо рта, должен же быть рядом хоть кто-то еще, — резко ответил он и тоже наклонился над Арианой, бросил диагностическое заклинание. — Просто спит.</p><p>— Я сотру ей память о последнем получасе, — выдохнул Альбус. Пальцы, сжимающие волшебную палочку, все еще подрагивали.</p><p>— Ты спятил? Она твоя сестра! — снова напустился на него Аберфорт, пытаясь оттеснить старшего брата от бессознательной сестры.</p><p>— И она сойдет с ума, если будет думать, что снова чуть не… — запальчиво начал Альбус, и осекся. — Чуть снова не потеряла контроль.</p><p>«Чуть не прикончила нас всех, — мысленно поправил его Геллерт. — Снова? И после этого они еще хотели послушать какие-то страшилки у камина?!»</p><p>— Это не обычный нестабильный детский выброс, — сказал он вместо этого. — Слишком длительный, слишком концентрированный… Не вяжется с тем, что, по твоим словам, твоя сестра почти сквиб!</p><p>— Она не может контролировать свою магию, — с досадой отозвался Альбус. — Та накапливается, и рано или поздно… происходит выброс. Чем дольше сила копится, тем он разрушительнее. Сегодня — это так. Цветочки…</p><p>— Вы не пробовали провоцировать приступы? — поинтересовался Геллерт, скрещивая руки на груди. Это прозвучало грубее, чем он планировал, но Альбус не обиделся, в отличие от раскрасневшегося Аберфорта.</p><p>— Пробовали, — признался он спокойно, жестом запрещая младшему брату говорить. — Но во время искусственных приступов ее магия обращалась внутрь, разрушая ее собственное тело.</p><p>Губы Альбуса изогнулись в мучительной усмешке, и он озвучил недавние мысли Геллерта:</p><p>— Кажется, наш вечер страшных сказок начался немного раньше времени, да?</p><p> </p><p>Впрочем, дальше все как-то наладилось: Ариану уложили на диван, в камине разожгли огонь, Аберфорт сбегал на улицу за мокрыми ромашками из палисадника, наследив по полу мокрыми ногами, а Альбус взялся деловито нанизывать тосты на каминные вилки. В доме запахло жареным хлебом.</p><p>— Передумал править ей память? — тихо спросил у друга Геллерт.</p><p>— Бесполезно, она все равно почувствует, что накопленная магия вырвалась, и, если не будет знать, что произошло, напридумывает всяких ужасов.</p><p>— И что тогда будем делать?</p><p>— Отвлекать. Гасить огонь встречным палом. Ты вроде хвастался, что знаешь много жутких историй? Самое время вспомнить их после ужина. Пусть лучше дрожит над судьбой выдуманных и давно мертвых героев, чем… Или… Прости, я не спросил, может, ты не хочешь оставаться?</p><p>— Придурок, — фыркнул Геллерт, повторяя за Аберфортом, и решительно опустился на расстеленный клетчатый плед. — Давайте будить нашу спящую красавицу, я умираю от голода.</p><p> </p><p>Вкусный ужин умудрился снять витающее в воздухе напряжение, и, когда с пудингом было покончено, а старые выщербленные тарелки, позвякивая, улетели в сторону кухни, Геллерт лег и вытянулся на боку, вглядываясь, прищурившись, впламя. Ему было сыто и сонно, рядом привалился теплый Альбус…</p><p>— Это похоже на Дурмштранг? — робко поинтересовалась все еще бледная Ариана, ставя на их импровизированный стол яблоки и орехи в глиняных мисках.</p><p>— Совсем нет, — усмехнулся Геллерт, растекаясь по пледу. — Местное общество нравится мне гораздо больше, ведь его украшаете вы, фройляйн Дамблдор. В Дурмштранге сплошная дикость, грубость нравов… а готовка и близко не стоит с тетушкиной!</p><p>Альбус засмеялся и дернул его за ухо.</p><p>— Ее здесь нет, льстец! Как нет и развлечений. В Лощине до сих пор не устают рассказывать, как кто-то пятьдесят лет назад в колодец свалился, и это одновременно самая страшная и самая занимательная местная байка…</p><p>Геллерт закатил глаза и фыркнул. Самой занимательной местной историей, не считая открывшейся сегодня тайны, была связь Даров с семейством Певереллов, но обсуждать это с кем-то, кроме Альбуса, он не собирался.</p><p>— Что ж, тогда порадуй нас чем-нибудь из легенд Хогвартса. Заплутавшие в подземельях ученики? Спящий дракон? Таинственные ритуалы в полнолуние?</p><p>— Хогвартс — приличная школа! Не то что некоторые… — процедил сквозь зубы Аберфорт под смех брата и сестры.</p><p>— Не то что всякие северные варвары! — важно заметил Альбус, подняв вверх указательный палец, а Ариана, отсмеявшись, протянула Геллерту изящные бронзовые щипчики для орехов и несмело улыбнулась:</p><p>— Может быть, ты знаешь какие-нибудь старинные легенды, Геллерт? Все их школьные похождения я уже слышала не по одному разу, и поверь, ничего занимательного в них не было, сплошное бахвальство и обзывательства.</p><p>— Все что угодно для вас, моя милая фройляйн, — склонил он голову, раскалывая первый орех. Магией это было бы проще, но повторить нечаянный промах с букетом не тянуло. Пока Альбус не объяснит ему во всех подробностях, на что может произойти реакция, колдовать при Ариане он поостережется.</p><p>— Старики говорят, стояла лет двести назад в местечке Козельбрух старая водяная мельница, а заправлял ей одноглазый колдун, который подбирал бездомных мальчишек и делал их своими учениками…</p><p> </p><p>Крабат имел бурный успех — его слушали, затаив дыхание, Ариана так и вовсе захлюпала носом, когда дело дошло до печальной судьбы Воршулы и Тонды. Демонстративно возившийся с углями в камине Аберфорт встревоженно оглянулся на сестру и напустился на Геллерта:</p><p>— Хватит! От твоих историй мыши в подполе скоро сдохнут от разрыва сердца! Ваши дурацкие легенды…</p><p>— О, Эйб, прекрати! — рассердилась Ариана, украдкой вытирая глаза, и ткнула брата кулачком в бок. — В кои-то веки не обожаемый Альбусом бард Бидль, а что-то новое, дай послушать!</p><p>— Про темных магов с мельницы?! Чтобы тебе кошмары снились?</p><p>— А три брата, общающиеся с самой Смертью, кто, по-твоему?! — парировала мелкая недовольно. — Младенцу же понятно, что некроманты!</p><p>Аберфорт втянул воздух через нос и замер, часто моргая. Видно было, что ему самому до сегодняшнего вечера такая трактовка в голову не приходила.</p><p>— Продолжай, Геллерт! — нетерпеливо велела Ариана. — Я хочу услышать, как этот мерзавец Мастер поплатится за свои отвратительные выходки.</p><p>— Слушаю и повинуюсь, милая фройляйн. Та зима на мельнице выдалась мягкая, но снежная…</p><p> </p><p>— …и когда Крабат спросил Певунью, как той удалось отыскать его среди всех прочих подмастерьев, та ответила, что почувствовала его страх. Страх за ее жизнь. После чего поцеловала своего суженого, уводя его все дальше и дальше от проклятой мельницы и ее обреченного хозяина…</p><p>Геллерт замолк, устало прикрыв глаза. История была длинной, и горло успело пересохнуть, пока он ее рассказывал, но зато Ариана, услышав последние слова, счастливо взвизгнула и захлопала в ладоши.</p><p>— Я знала! Знала, что все будет хорошо! И, Альбус, ты слышал?! Предки Геллерта тоже считали, что разумный страх полезен!</p><p>— Странно, что ты говоришь это мне, когда в дуэльный круг в школе по три раза на неделе попадает Эйб, — закатил глаза Альбус, протягивая Геллерту кружку с горячим травяным чаем, терпко пахнущим смородиновыми листьями, позволяя ненадолго накрыть его пальцы на ее боках своими. И когда успел заварить?</p><p>— Я говорю не про страх перед другими людьми, — неожиданно резко отозвалась Ариана. Бледность с ее лица так и не сошла, но выглядела она куда живее, чем даже до приступа — сверкающие глаза, коса с выбивающимися белокурыми завитками, надменно-сердито изогнутый уголок рта, — и она стала почти хорошенькой. Почти похожей на Альбуса. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Не делай вид, что не понял! Темные искусства, как те, которые практиковал хозяин мельницы… Они обещают неуязвимость. Расхолаживают. Отучают чувствовать. Если бы Крабат стремился победить своего Мастера ради силы… или ради новых знаний, у него бы ничего не вышло!</p><p>Геллерт отхлебнул глоток ароматного чая и приподнял брови, удивляясь неожиданной трактовке старой сказки. Сам он с раннего детства считал главного героя хлюпиком, которого из неприятностей за шиворот вытащила влюбленная ведьма. И если он и вынес что из всей этой истории, так это то, что не стоит скидывать девчонок со счетов, а лучше и вовсе держать их в союзницах.</p><p>— Я не практикую Темные искусства, Ариана, — голос Альбуса был скучным и обыденным. Как всегда, когда он злился и пытался это скрыть. — И не собираюсь этого делать и впредь.</p><p>— Ты практикуешь Защиту, — отрезала его сестра, которая после сегодняшнего приступа неожиданно взялась спорить и высказывать свое мнение с такой непосредственностью, как будто и не притворялась никогда серой молью. — Грань тонка, Альбус, а ты слишком жаден до новых знаний и того, что они дают!</p><p>— Еще больше я жаден до свободы действий, — зло отозвался ее брат, и Ариана вздрогнула, с силой сцепив ладони. Аберфорт тоже раскрыл рот, явно чтобы разразиться очередными негодующими воплями, и Геллерт понял, что ему пора вмешаться.</p><p>— Иногда страх полезен, а иногда он мешает, — заметил он с деланной беспечностью, будто не замечая накалившейся атмосферы в маленькой комнате. — Альбус, если ты поджаришь мне еще тост, я расскажу вам про девушку, которая долгое время боялась выйти за пределы своей башни. Правда, возможно, она стеснялась своего имени — мало кому понравится, если его назовут зеленым салатом… </p><p>Он отставил кружку в сторону и начал историю о Рапунцель, сплетая словесное кружево негромким монотонным голосом, заставившим спорщиков притихнуть.</p><p>— Однажды жили на свете муж и жена, и им давно уже хотелось иметь ребенка, но его все не было…</p><p> </p><p>— Зачем она убежала? — пробормотала Ариана, глядя в огонь невидящими глазами. — Она ведь была в безопасности в своей башне! Не могла никому причинить вреда… Такая спокойная жизнь!</p><p>— Всю жизнь прожить посреди леса? Так и одичать недолго! — заметил Геллерт, ненадолго отрываясь от новой кружки с чаем. Горло саднило немилосердно.</p><p>— Зато безопасно! — отрезала мелкая и решительно сощурилась. — Это… Наверное, это выход. Если бы Альбус мог…</p><p>— Зачаровать тебе башню в местном лесу? Извини, сестричка, с принцами в округе плохо, — хмыкнул Альбус, которому и так, наверное, нелегко давалось поддержание защиты на их доме. Скрывать спонтанные крупные и длительные выбросы от Министерства было нетривиальной задачей, требующей и терпения и мастерства.</p><p>— Кому нужны принцы! — отмахнулась Ариана. — Было бы, конечно, лучше, если бы это была самоходная башня…</p><p>— Под мантией-невидимкой, — фыркнул Геллерт весело. — Жаль, что она неподходящего размера!</p><p>— И что ты тогда предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Альбус, азартно блестя глазами. О, он всегда умудрялся поймать тот момент, когда в голове Геллерта рождалась новая идея! Тем более, что на этот раз она была совсем неплоха…</p><p>— Почему бы не зачаровать более привычный предмет? Взять, например, чемодан. Чары расширения пространства, как для палаток, отвод глаз для магглов, защитные чары… и можно перемещать что угодно. Кого угодно. </p><p>Рот Альбуса раскрылся в беззвучном «О!», но потом он тревожно взглянул на Аберфорта и сделал рукой знак, который Геллерт перевел для себя как «Позже обсудим!».</p><p>— Ты пытаешься нас отвлечь, потому что исчерпал свой запас страшных сказок?</p><p>— Вот еще! Напоследок я припас вам самую жуткую - про крысиное проклятие! Дело было зимой, в самый канун Рождества…</p><p> </p><p>История о проклятом юноше, не поладившем с крысиным королем, шла своим чередом, но, когда она должна была достигнуть своей кульминации в ночном сражении, Геллерт поймал растерянный взгляд Арианы, и неожиданно для себя решил, что заканчивать сказку так, как он привык, не стоит. Пусть в варианте, рассказанном их домовухой, полезшая в чужую ссору глупая девчонка тоже навлекла на себя крысиное проклятье, от которого и умерла — сгорела в лихорадке за одну ночь, — а после нее было покончено и с заколдованным деревянным болванчиком, пусть любой ребенок севера знал, что нет силы, которую можно противопоставить сходящим с ума ордам крыс, вышедшим из своих нор… в его истории глупышка Мари встретила своего расколдованного принца и закружилась с ним в вальсе под шорох падающих снежинок, хоть и странно было рассказывать про снег посреди лета.</p><p>— Пф, что жуткого в этой истории? — поинтересовался Аберфорт так недовольно, как будто бы не сидел до этого, затаив дыхание и ловя каждое слово рассказчика. — Обычные девчачьи глупости!</p><p>— Хватит с тебя мельницы, а то прибежишь к нам среди ночи от того, что на чердаке прошмыгнет слишком громко топающая мышь, — ухмыльнулся Геллерт.</p><p>— Боюсь, то, что я могу у вас увидеть, напугает меня гораздо больше, — с отвращением отозвался стервец и, не прощаясь, двинулся к лестнице на второй этаж. Сонная Ариана, поцеловав старшего брата в щеку и помахав Геллерту рукой, побрела за ним.</p><p>— Подождешь меня в мансарде? — улыбнулся одними глазами Альбус, поднимая палочку, чтобы убрать остатки их пиршества перед камином. </p><p>— Помогу тебе, чтобы ты быстрее закончил здесь, — усмехнулся Геллерт и взмахнул рукой, немного рисуясь беспалочковым колдовством. Ему спать не хотелось совершенно.</p><p> </p><p>Впрочем, почти ничего из задуманного им осуществить не удалось. Геллерт едва-едва закончил расплетать рыжую косу, то и дело прерываясь на короткие сладкие поцелуи, как за дверью послышался какой-то шум, и Альбус вскинулся, зажигая Люмос.</p><p>— Эй, вы спите?</p><p>— Ариана? — удивился Альбус, опуская палочку обратно на тумбочку.</p><p>— А кого еще ты ожидал увидеть? Крысиного короля? — мелкая проскользнула внутрь, прикрыла дверь и скоро уже деловито сдвигала их к стенке, отобрав себе одеяло под недоверчивыми взглядами.</p><p>— Ариана! — отмер наконец Альбус, когда Геллерт уперся в него пятками. — Что ты делаешь?</p><p>— Мне страшно одной, вдруг колдун с мельницы придет?!</p><p>— С какой мельницы?!</p><p>— Которая на краю деревни заброшенной стоит! Деревенские там огни по ночам видят, я слышала, как мисс Бэгшот рассказывала маме!</p><p>— Вот так и знал, что не нужно было Геллерту развлекать тебя немецкими сказками… Но почему ты пришла ко мне? У Аберфорта вы сможете поделить кровать пополам, а мы втроем не помещаемся!</p><p>— Ты же волшебник, Альбус, сделай свою постель шире! А Эйб ушел ночевать в сарай к козам.</p><p>— Он что, думает, что они забодают злого колдуна, когда тот придет за ним с мельницы?- со вздохом поинтересовался Геллерт, поджимая ноги, чтобы Альбус мог устроиться поудобнее. Ариана прыснула, ее брат тоже сдавленно хрюкнул, и через минуту они уже хохотали втроем, стараясь не свалиться с узкой кушетки.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>